1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic scanning apparatus, particularly, although not exclusively for medical purposes, and to a detector for use with such apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of a magnetic field to provide an image showing variations of magnetic susceptibility within a body is known. Apparatus for scanning a body which exploits this method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,469 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,858. This apparatus is, generally speaking, complex.